championsoftheblacksunfandomcom-20200215-history
Siegfried Schwarzhelm
Background A Crusader, Siegfried Schwarzhelm is native to the Knight World of Ultan, hailing from the great blood line of the Schwarzhelm. Founded by the great warrior Pelenial Schwarzhelm, the practice of utilizing the power of faith in the God Emperor has been passed down through the Schwarzhelm family for generations, family members either becoming local Keepers of the Faith or as the elite noble class warriors known as the Paladins. While the Keepers of the Faith ensured that the local populace was placed under the iron fist of the ruling noble class, the Paladins saw to the protection of the borders of the country Middenheim, favouring oversized weapons whilst clad in heavy armour. A devout cleric, Siegfried was said to have been born with the characteristic fervour of his progenitor Pelenial himself, gladly purging the Forces of Chaos that lurk in the forests that surround his precious country. It was during an expedition to the outermost villages that Siegfried and his followers were attacked by the plagued followers of The Lord of Decay. Upon arriving, Siegfried found the locals to be nothing more than a host of shambling zombies controlled by the nefarious Chaos Sorcerer Morghul. Outraged at the sheer atrocities that Morghul had commited, Siegfried smashed his way through the undead horde with his mighty greatsword, he confronted the vile sorcerer to a honourable duel, but it was not to be. Using his vile sorceries, Morghul blasted Siegfried with waves of putrefying warp energies, but to no avail, for the pure aura of faith that radiated from Siegfried protected his soul and body, cleaving Morghul's body in two in a bloody spray, ending the zombie horde. Upon his return to the castle, the Inquisitors of the Ordo Malleus had arrived upon hearing of Siegfried's martial prowess and spiritual purity, and had him inducted into their ranks. Armed with his holy greatsword, nothing can stand in the way of his righteous vindication. Despite all of this he is actually quite laid back, preferring to see how events will unfold without his assistance. However if any of his friends are endangered by a powerful foe, he will do all that he can to protect them (some more than others), often challenging the enemy by himself in order to take life-threatening blows meant for his less sturdy teammates. Now a Crusader of Inquisitor Kasamuras's Inquisitorial party, he trained at the Crusader House Negandum Ensis to better himself in the art of smiting the unclean and those tainted by the Warp. Frequently takes a leadership role on the battlefield. Description Information Rank: 9 Occupation: Crusader Allegiance: Ordo Malleus, The Paladins Enemies: Daemons Quirk: Duelling Scar Aptitudes Characteristics = Wounds: 20 XP To Spend: Total XP Spent: Fate Threshold: Current: Insanity Mental Disorders: Corruption Malignancies: Mutations: Talents & Traits Vendetta - Menethils, Etiquette, Melee Weapon Training (Primitive, Power), Pistol Training (SP, Bolt), Basic Weapon Training (Primitive, Bolt), 7x Sound Constitution, Sprint, Hard Target, Quick Draw, Blademaster, Air of Authority, True Grit, Crushing Blow, Swift Attack, Orthoproxy, Resistance (Psychic Powers), Fearless, Strong Minded, Peer (Military, Nobility, Ecclesiarchy), Frenzy, Battle Rage, Lightning Attack, Iron Discipline, Into the Jaws of Hell, Hatred (Psykers, Daemons), Pure Faith Skills Equipment Armor: Crusader Suppression Shield: 1d10 I, Pen 0, Defensive, Recharge, Shocking, 4 AP to arms and chest / +20 Resist Psychic Powers, Grants double Armour Points against damage-dealing psychic powers, and keeps its AP value against attacks with the Warp Weapon quality. Consecrated Artificer Armour of Vindication: Head - 7, Arms - 7, Chest - 7, Legs - 7, +10 Command and Fellowship tests with the faithful, +10 Charm to Ecclesiarchy, -10 Willpower to supernatural beings within 20 meters, Unarmed attacks count as Holy damage, +30 on Tests to resist any direct psychic attack or manipulation, doubles AP against psychic force or warp energy attacks, keeps normal AP against Warp Weapon quality. Also never becomes dirtied. Cybernetics: N/A Misc: Environmental Bodyglove, Sky Eye, 6-man Beetle Tent /w Extra Armour, Two 3-man Beetle Tents, Camp Warders, Badge of Office, 10 Psychostroke grenades, Aquila Necklace, Backpack of Carrying, Red Flakweave Cloak, 4 candles, Ballistic Cloth Surcoat, Respirator, Microbead, Photo-visor, Infra-red Goggles, Chrono, Psy-Jammer Amulet, Two Forearm Weapon Mountings, Two Dipole Mag-Locks, Icon of Divine Mandate, Icon of Divine Mandate: Force Field based on users Willpower. Consumables: Ammo: Special Abilities Category:40K Category:PC Category:Kono